Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs Power Rangers Samurai
by A Passing Through Kamen Rider
Summary: The Pirate Sentai meet their fiercest foes yet, and they seem to be the Shinkengers, yet they call themselves, Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to Gokaiger Vs Power Rangers Samurai!**

**I have adapted the story so you may see a few changes to the chapters and I will try to make lots of updates. But no getting into fan wars in the comments! If that happens, I will cancel the story.**

**Okay then, Hade ni Ikuze!**

It was one quiet night. The city was well… lively and all. Nothing bad happened so far… or is it?

_**THE BEGINNING OF AN EVIL FATE**_

One area in Odaiba was just nothing but open post lights. Until a pack of Gormin came in the area, but luckily, no one was there but the Gormin.

A shadowy figure came out to battle the group of Gormin. The being who would defy the Gormin was Gokai Red, leader of a Pirate Squadron that was finding "The Greatest Treasure in the Universe", among all things.

The red warrior then hurried to battle them all. One by one, he effectively kills them in a matter of seconds. All of them got defeated and he then places his ranger key into his saber and uses the Final Wave attack to end the remaining Gormin.

After that, he was about to leave, until he sees someone else walking towards him, but laughing.

He wonders, "Who is that person?"

He then asks, "Hey! Who are you?"

The figure stopped walking and then said,

"Your best enemy ever."

"Are you with the Zangyack?"

"I don't know this 'Zangyack' you're telling me. Are you a Power Ranger?"

"No, im of the Super Sentai!"

"I don't believe you. You must be working for Master Xandred!"

"I don't know this Master Xandred."

"LIES!"

The said being was revealed to be the Red Samurai Ranger, but he doesn't look like the regular one because he was in Mega Mode.

"Shinken Red? No, you can't be him… are you?"

"I'm the Red Samurai Ranger. You're an Impostor!"

"When did you name call me like that?And how can I be your impostor? Surely you're probably more evil than Basco Ta Jolokia!"

"You'll regret saying that, fake."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

The Red Samurai Ranger then brought out a weapon. "Mega Blade! Huh!"

Gokai Red was dumbfounded with the enemy's mannerisms. He then prepared his Gokai Sword and shouted, "LET'S GET SHOWY!" The two enemies then ran to each other and went on a swordfight. Both of them were equally better, but Gokai Red is pissed off with the Red Samurai Ranger's wording. Neither one have been beaten in this one.

"Ha! Huh! Hyah!"

"You're Annoying!"

The battle lasted until it began to rain. At the last minute, it was go time- one of them must win.

Only one.

They finally did their ending moves.

"Mega Blade! Mega slash! Ha!"

_FINALWAVE!_ "Gokai Scramble!"

The two attacks hits together, but the Mega slash destroyed it and injured Gokai Red. The Red Samurai Ranger then walked slowly to Gokai Red and had his Mega Blade set downward to Gokai Red.

"Farewell, impostor. Huh!"

As the Mega Blade swung down to Gokai Red, suddenly-

Captain Marvelous woke up from his bed.

He had a nightmare.

"No… It can't be… Damn that guy!"

He banged his fist on the bed because he failed to defeat that being in his dream.

Ahim noticed it and walked near him. "Marvelous-san, what happened?"

"I had a bad dream. Some fake red senshi saying I worked for this 'Master Xandred', claims that I'm an impostor, and defeated me and was near to killing me."

"Who was that guy?"

"He said he was the Red Samurai Ranger. And said something if I was a Power Ranger."

"That… I don't know, Marvelous. I was just worried that you were not feeling well and all."

"That's ok Ahim. But… what's a Power Ranger?"

Ahim was quiet and said, "I don't know… maybe Gai can help. Go back to sleep, Marvelous."

"Good night Ahim."

As he slept, he said to himself, "Who are you, Red Samurai Ranger? Whoever you are, I will get you."

**Well that was Chapter One. I made only slight changes though.**

**Chocolate cake to the first person to find them!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The thirty-four Super Sentai have defended the Earth and the happiness of its people! However, the impostors known as Power Rangers have done the same thing, but they corrupted the minds of children throughout the world! Now an uncanny group will face that evil team for the sake of the truth!_

(Gokai team speaks)

**KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER**

**VS**

(Samurai team speaks)

**POWER RANGERS SAMURAI**

(Gokai team speaks again)

**BATTLE OF THE SPIRITS!**

The Gokai Galleon was peacefully sailing the skies and each member was to each own. Marvelous however, still can't get his mind out of that nightmare he had last night.

"Curse that person… I won't forget this!"

Joe happened to noticed this and said, "Marvelous, what's this about? Is it Basco again?"

"No Joe. This one's different. He looks like Shinken Red, but he's not. In fact… he called me an impostor."

"Why would he say that?"

"Dunno. He asked if I was a Power Ranger."

Gai then went to Marvelous and said "Did he say Power Rangers?"

"Yes Gai. Who are they?"

"If I remember, They are American adaptations of the Super Sentai, Starting with Zyuranger. Currently they did Shinkenger as Power Rangers Samurai. However I watched it, and I HATED IT!"

"Why so Gai?"

"1st off it was a blatant copy of Shinkenger! 2nd, it aired on Nickelodeon in the US! Which means it's ruining me watching iCarly and 3rd, it was taken back from Disney!"

Luka said, "You mean they're the blatant copy, an imitation?"

Gai said, "Yes they are! Luckily I only managed to hear it from specific sources!"

"Good to know."

"Yeah… but I do wish Carly was voiced by Megumi Nakajima instead of Nana Mizuki…"

Don however was busy watching Running Man and paid no attention to the others. Ahim them approached him and said, "Don, are you watching Running Man again?"

"Yes, I like it. Next up is Spider-Man 3, after this show!"

Then Navi said "Let's navigate for treasure!"

Marvelous then said, "Bird, what's up? We found a new power?"

"Not exactly, but…"

Then she panicked, shouting "EVIL COPY, EVIL COPY, EVIL COPY BEWARE!"

"Navi! Calm down!"

Ahim said, "This must be regarding Marvelous' dream!"

Gai exclaimed, "Oh no! Are we under attack?"

Luka goes "Is the Zangyack coming?"

Joe was like "Are they planning something big?"

Don ends with "Please don't tell me I have to do something bad!"

Marvelous then said, "No… this is something more evil than the Zangyack. And now, I fear this day would come…"

At the Gigant Horse, Walz Gil was just there on his seat and is annoyed. Insarn was with him that time.

"Damn the Gokaiger! They're trying to one stage me and all! I won't let them win, if we can do something about it!"

"Walz, you'll be fine. We will get our victory and the reward as well. We just have to find a way to do so."

Barizorg came in and said, "Boss, I have a solution that would benefit us all."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll see."

"By the way where is Damaras?"

"He's on his way."

"Well tell him to hurry!"

"Yes Boss." Then he left and Insarn asked Walz, "What is that solution? A better Action commander? Basco? Anything?"

Damaras then came in and said, "Looks like your problem will be solved. Come in, you 6!"

6 youths then came in and this startled Walz. "Who are these people? How did you let them get in?"

Barizorg said, "Boss, they are the evil counterpart of the Super Sentai: the Power Rangers. They have succeeded in corrupting the minds of children worldwide. They would be of great help to you."

"How will they be of any help?"

Damaras resumed, "They are the current team, the Power Rangers Samurai. They have succeeded in defeating Master Xandred's forces. They will be a great help to us destroying the Gokaiger."

One of the members, Jayden, said, "Are you with Master Xandred?"

"HECK NO! I don't know this Master Xandred, and my forces brought you here to destroy an even more evil force than that being: The Gokaiger! Here, see their wanted posters!" He then handed out each one of them a wanted poster of their counterparts. "Your mission: destroy them! Make sure they get captured and we'll reward you for it."

Antonio then said, "Amigo, we'll do our job. We'll make sure these guys are gone!"

Kevin, Mike, Emily and Mia just nodded. Jayden said, "We'll make sure they're gone. We promise. After all, no one messes with the Power Rangers!"

The gang then goes "HUH!"

"Excellent! Now go and defeat the Gokaigers!"

"HA!"

Then they left the scene and Insarn said, "Are you sure they can defeat them?"

"You bet! If we can't they will! After all, in Japan, the children are not fazed. But the whole world's kids have no idea who the Gokaiger are, or the Super Sentai! And this time, we'll win!" and then he laughs.

**Looks like the Zangyack have forged an alliance with the Power Rangers Samurai! What's going to happen next? Will the Gokaiger defeat them beforehand?**

**Oh and if you kanow what Running Man is, your cool. I learned about the show from my friend and I refused Doc to be watching anything from Disney. Plus I saw The Amazing Spider-Man the other day and wanted them to watch something close to that.**


End file.
